Shower Time
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: What was Hanna thinking when she got to see all of Caleb in the shower?


**What was going through Hanna's mind seeing All of Caleb in that shower? Enjoy! **

* * *

Caleb watched the blonde, whose hand was still over his mouth. Her mom was in the room looking for something, he hadn't been paying attention give the fact he was trying to shower. Once Ashley Marin was gone from the room Caleb watched Hanna take her hand off his mouth and he turned, smirking as he did.

Rinsing off, he felt her eyes on him and just smirked. Hanna couldn't help herself. He was built that was for sure, but his ass looked even better to her naked. Not that she checked him out a lot. But if her eyes happened to wander down, they wandered down.

Without much warning, Caleb turned around and Hanna caught an eye full of something she had never thought she would.

With a smirk, his eyes moved over her face taking her in.

"Wanna share a towel too?" He asked her teasing her. For some reason, Hanna found herself thinking about it. She couldn't deny the way she felt towards Caleb. He had been there for her and she had been there for him.

She didn't want to cross the line but at the same time, she knew something there could actually happen between them and be amazing. Without thinking, her hand moved up to the back of his head pulling him to her.

The feeling of his lips against hers drove her insane and she wanted more. Caleb kissed hand back his arm wrapping around her holding her close to him.

"I take it that is a yes to the towel?" He teased against her lips laughing as she smacked his arm before pulling him back to her.

"You'd have to get my clothes off first for that to happen." Hanna fired back at him kissing her deeper than before. Hanna had kisses before, but none were like Caleb's. They drove her insane and made her want more. Caleb took her words as a challenge and lifted her up trapping her between him and the wall of the shower.

His lips moved down her jaw to her neck sucking on it as his hand moved down to the bottom of her shirt slowly starting to push it up off her.

"Hanna, if you don't get out of that shower you are going to be late for school. Get a move on it." Ashley's voice broke the couple apart. Caleb let a small groan out knowing they couldn't finish this now.

"I'm going mom. I'll make it to school on time. I promise." Hanna called out, her hand in Caleb's hair not ready to stop.

"Alright. Well hurry it up. Arias here." Ashley said before she left the house and headed to work.

"This isn't over." Hanna told Caleb kissing him again. Once she was on her feet she stepped out of the shower smirking and headed to her room, needing to change out of her wet clothes. Caleb smirked and finished his shower before he dressed and snuck off to school not letting Aria see him.

* * *

Once at school, Caleb made his way over to Jenna and told her it was off. He couldn't spy on Hanna when he was falling hard for her. Unbeknownst to him, Hanna stood behind him. Jenna walked off, warning he would be sorry and she turned around leaving.

Caleb turned around glad he told Jenna he was done and frowned seeing Hanna there behind him.

"I can explain." He told her expecting her to scream and yell at him.

"Just tell me what she wanted." Hanna said, trying to decide if she should be happy he was falling for her, or angry that he had been working for Jenna.

When Caleb filled her in on everything, Hanna nodded trying to keep from being angry at Jenna and wanting to kick her ass. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Caleb softly watching him.

"Thank you. For being honest and for stopping whatever Jenna wanted because of this morning. Meet me in the bathroom after school today. Mom will be gone until 5." She said smirking before turning to leave.

Caleb smirked and wrapped his arm around her wrist pulling her back to him kissing her again. "Or we could leave school now and take that shower." He was teasing of course. Though only a little bit. Hanna had to force herself to focus on the fact that she needed to stay at school. But the look he was giving her and the way she was being kissed had her caving in.

"You are going to get me caught." She told her taking her hand in to his and led him back to his car. She knew she shouldn't be giving in but she didn't care. She just wanted to have some time with him.

Back at the house Hanna had a hard time keeping her hands off him and to herself. But Caleb wasn't doing any better.

"Do we really need to the bathroom? We could have some fun in your bed room." Caleb said smirking as he kissed her neck sucking on her pulse point. Hanna bit her lip holding in the moan that wanted to come out as she moved her head aside.

She didn't know where this would be going. But she knew with him she didn't care. She lead him up to her room and laid back on the bed pulling him on top of her and kissed in wrapping his arms tight around him as they kissed. Their body's moved against each other's and Hanna arched up in to him as they kissed. Her body was on fire and she loved it all. Clothes started coming off and were tossed around the room, neither caring where it landed. He looked down to her kissing her.

"You wanna share a towel too?" He asked her, Hanna completely confused.

"Huh?" Why was Caleb thinking about towels when she was naked?

Her soaking wet shoes reminded her she was back in the shower and she groaned to herself rolling her eyes.

"Maybe some other time." She said stepping out of the shower, mad at herself for letting her mind wander that much. She headed to her room needing to change her shoes and focus.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Surprise! Haha This was askked of me by an anon on my rp tumblr and My mind kinda went this way with it. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


End file.
